Abstract The DuPage County Health Department (DCHD) proposes to purchase, install, and configure an Information Management and Inspection System (IMIS) in order to fully implement and gain higher conformance with all nine of the National Voluntary Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (NVRFRPS) over the next five years. The largest component of this IMIS will be devoted to data collection, analysis and reporting related to the Department?s Retail Food Inspection Program. This will significantly improve staff efficiencies and allow the program to conduct the data collection, analysis and reporting needed to fully integrate all components of NVRFRP Standards into the program?s daily operations. As part of this project, the program will launch a consumer and industry training initiative in conjunction with the opening of a new Community Center. DCHD is a large well established county health department that sustains a leadership role for retail food protection in the State of Illinois and across the nation. A unique component of the Information System is the opportunity to participate in an existing national software user group. Information on the development of database components, custom reports and program initiatives can be shared via an online user forum. Any custom reports or tools created in the software related to the NVRFRP Standards can be shared with other users of the software across the country using a compatible data system. An integral part of the project will be sharing data and strategies involved in implementing the program standards with regional, State and National retail food protection partners.